First Taste of Love
by Shepard Supreme
Summary: Oneshot - Alistair was not Elissa's First Kinght.  Queen Elissa Therin remembers Ser Gilmore.


_This oneshot is completely inspired by the song "Strawberry Wine" by: Deana Carter_

_Only a little AU, because Anora and Cailin's marriage was arranged I believe._

**

* * *

**

**First Taste of Love**

_I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child, when one restless summer we found love growing wild._

The sun's warmth and the wind's cool breeze seemed to work together creating the perfect summer day. Flowers were splattered all over the court of castle Highever. It was a sight that was very familiar to Elissa Therin.

The King and Queen approached the front gate of the castle and was greeted by Fergus and his daughter, Asleena. She had grown nearly a foot taller since Elissa had seen her last. _She must be nearly twelve years old now_, she thought to herself.

"My sister.", Fergus grinned, "It has been far too long between visits. I trust you are doing well?"

"As well as ever.", Elissa reassured him.

"I had hoped you would bring that young man of yours. How old is Dallan now? Fourteen?"

"Fifteen.", Alistair swelled with pride as he spoke.

The group reminisced for a moment before Fergus invited them into the castle.

"If you don't mind, I believe I will take a short walk. I will meet with you before dinner.", Elissa said.

The two men and young girl disappeared into the main hall of the castle.

Elissa turned to face the beautiful courtyard in front of her. She took slow steps to the small gate that led to a path through the forest. Her pale blue dress was dragging against the earth as she took each step. She carefully opened the old, worn gate and walked through the path.

Though it had been years since Elissa had set foot in the forest, there was still a clear path through the forest where she used to play as a child. She walked and listened to the sound of the wild around her.

Finally, she found her destination. There was a clearing beside of a small pond. In the clearing was an odd shaped rock that stood nearly as tall as she was.

Elissa closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sun. The light softly touched her ebony locks, revealing a few strands of grey hair that sparkled in the sun. She knew this place. She knew the sounds and the smells.

And for a moment she was seventeen.

* * *

"For heaven's sake child, sit still." Eleanor scolded her daughter.

Elissa sat down in her bed leaning over. Her mother stood over her, weaving her long hair into some sort of intricate style. It had been nearly an hour and her mother was still not finished braiding her hair. At this point, Elissa's head was beginning to hurt from all the tugging and pulling.

"Why are we doing this again?", Elissa complained.

"Because, my daughter will not look like she has been raised by a wild pack of wolves when we dine with the King tonight."

"Yes, yes." Elissa said as she wrinkled her nose.

She very much doubted that Cailan would be putting this much effort into his hairstyle for a simple dinner. But, she thought it best to keep that point to herself since her scalp was now at her mother's mercy.

When her mother had finished, Elissa raised her head up slowly. She felt the heaviness of the braids weighing down on her head. She went to the mirror, half expecting a replica of Andraste made with her hair. Instead she saw elegant braids wrapped around her head with small curls falling out in certain places.

Elissa reached for the gown that had been hanging in her closet for nearly a month now. It was a deep shade of purple that her mother said would accentuate her bright blue eyes. With the help of her mother, her body found a way inside of the dress without "ruining" her hair.

"You are not to be playing around with any sort of weapon today. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother dearest.", Elissa groaned.

Nan entered the room shortly after, and summoned her mother to help her find some sort of chore in the kitchen. The kitchen was in a frenzy to make the perfect dinner for the King. This meant she would be going without lunch. Awesome.

Elissa decided the safest place would be in the courtyard today. She simply had to get out of the castle. When she got there, she realized she couldn't do anything in the elegant dress that she now donned.

"I don't think I have ever seen you around here before.", came a voice behind her.

She turned to face the stranger, only to find out it was Ser Gilmore. Her heart suddenly fluttered at the sight of the boy.

"Oh, Elissa, for a moment there I had you confused for a beautiful woman.", he teased.

Her cheeks burned to a rosy color.

"I'm glad you are having fun today. You didn't have to spend all morning soaking in rosewater.", she snapped.

"Yes, that does sound like torture.", his voice was wet with sarcasm.

"Gilmore, will you walk with me?"

"What? Why?"

"I have nothing else to do. If I don't find a way to amuse myself, I fear I will chew off hand."

"As you wish." he grinned.

Elissa's body ached from how stiff she had to be during the dinner. There were so many rules to follow, it was hard for her to concentrate. Elissa retreated to her room as soon as the King had retired to his guest room.

When Elissa entered the room, she did not expect to find her parents already standing there. Here father had an odd expression on his face. They were both far too solemn for Elissa's comfort.

Her heart skipped a beat as she asked, "What is going on?"

Her father sighed, "Pup, we are here to talk to you about tonight's meeting with the King."

"What of it?"

"Darling, you must first understand that, as a family of noble blood, there are certain actions expected of us.", her mother tried to explain.

"Be honest with me.", Elissa pleaded.

"The King has been pressured to find a wife, and soon. It has come down to you and Anora Mac Tir. You are younger and more likely to successfully carry his child. I believe that you will be his first choice my darling", her mother told her bluntly.

Elissa could see the sadness in her parent's eyes, but she couldn't help but resent them. They knew all along, and never told her. She was only seventeen. She was not ready for such a lifestyle, nor did she desire it.

Elissa collapsed on to her bed and began to weep.

Bryce placed a hand on his daughters back. Eleanor motioned for him to leave the room, allowing their daughter to have some time to herself. She cried until she fell asleep, still wearing her purple gown.

Elissa woke up an hour later. Her eyes were still puffy and red from her tears. She needed some air, so she quietly tiptoed out of her room. At this hour, everyone in the castle was asleep. She made her way to the front gate and out into the courtyard.

Once outside she ran through the path in the woods, searching for her spot. She finally reached the pond and sat down on the ground. Her dress was wet from the moisture on the ground, but at this point she didn't sodding care.

Her head gently rested on the large rock as she looked out at the pond. Her eyes closed shut and she lifted her head up to the moon. She listened to the wilderness and breathed in the air of the hot summer night.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Her eyes jerked open. This was the second time today Ser Gilmore had surprised her with his presence.

"Just thinking.", she replied.

"Well, come on. You can think inside of the castle."

"No! I want to be here."

"If the Teyrn finds out you were here and I didn't get you back inside, he will skin me alive."

"And why is that? Am I not the one who is responsible for my actions? Do I have no say in what I do with myself, with my body?", as she said the words she felt her heart pain again.

"Fine, stay out here then. But, by the maker, what is wrong?"

Gilmore sat down beside of the girl. Her heart fluttered again as he started to un-do the braids in her hair. He ran his fingers through each braid as her locks began to fall down to her waist. As he was loosening her braids, Elissa explained what had happened.

"The worst part is never being kissed, or held, or loved by someone that is truly in love with you. To never long for someone or be longed for.", she hung her head down at the confession.

All Ser Gilmore had seen of Elissa Cousland was leather armor and her sword and shield. He hadn't taken her for the romantic type. He looked at her pale face as the moon's light shined down on them. He thought he could never love someone more. His hands slid under her chin, lifting her face up to look at his. Then he gently kissed her lips.

What started off as gentle soon became passionate and deep. She longed for the taste of his mouth. With each massage of the tongue, her body longed for him more. His hands wondered to places that no one had touched before. Their bodies shook as they into each other's eyes.

This could be the only truly intimate moment that she would have. She slid the gown off of her body to reveal her slip. Then she reached for the strings that held slip around her waist.

"Wait!", Gilmore sighed, "Are you sure? I-I mean are you ready for this?"

She simply nodded then removed the rest of her underclothes. Her pale skin shined in the darkness. Gilmore gazed at the lovely shape of her body. He realized he was gawking at her, and quickly started to take off his armor.

Elissa wrapped her arms around Gilmore, pressing her chest against his. Gilmore leaned in to kiss her lips, then straddled over her body. Afraid of hurting her, he pressed his length inside of her very slowly. She gasped loudly as a painful look came across her face. He felt warm liquid on his length, and hoped it was not her blood.

She then grinding her hips onto his, causing him to go deeper inside of her. They moved slowly together. Each movement gave Elissa another wave of pleasure. A small moan escaped from her lips. Their breathing became heavier with each thrust.

The couple moved together in the moonlight and finally they were finished.

Gilmore's body trembled as he held the body of the girl had grown up with.

Elissa stared at him, then asked, "Will you love me forever?"

To which he replied, "With my dying breath."

He smiled, then placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Elissa?"

Her eyes slowly opened to meet the eyes of her husband.

"You had us worried my love.", he grinned, "Don't worry I saved you some cheese."

Elissa giggled and took Alistair's arm.

"Are you sure you are alright love?", he asked with a more serious tone.

She smiled at him, "Just remembering."

* * *

_Please review! _


End file.
